


We Could Have Had It All

by LadyArya2014



Series: Nothing is ever easy in Los Santos [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Mostly Ryan and OC focus, Teenage criminals, The Lads are there but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArya2014/pseuds/LadyArya2014
Summary: Ryan was a coward.An absolute coward.The school day was coming to a close and he still hasn’t said anything to Natasha.  He has shot, torture, and killed without remorse but he can’t even ask a girl to a school dance.





	1. Chemistry Lab

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orphan Brigade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420128) by [Kellisina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellisina/pseuds/Kellisina). 



> This work is an AU to Kellisina "Orphan Brigade". It starts offset around chapter 15 Prom Night then deviates from there. Go read their story! It is an amazing collection of one-shots that are set in the same timeline/AU. All credit for creating this amazing AU goes to them!
> 
> You should also go read it because there are some references and background info on why some stuff is the way it is in here. But not much so I think this can stand alone as well.
> 
> So what you need to know if you haven't read Orphan Brigade is that in this AU it's Ryan's senior year of high school. The Lads (Gavin, Michael, and Ray) are approximately 10 years younger than Ryan and live with Geoff and Jack, they adopted the lads when they were really young. Ryan often goes to the penthouse because Geoff, Jack, and the Lads are more like family than his own.
> 
> This is the first time posting on here so sorry if format seems odd. And chapters will get longer... eventually.

During his senior year of high school chemistry class quickly become one of his favorites. Not only was it easy for him—he was doing more complex stuff for the crew after all—but lab time was fun. At the start of the year, his teacher randomly assigned the class lab partners. He was paired up with this multicolor hair girl name Natasha. Ryan quickly figured out that the teacher had paired them up because they were the top two students in their graduating class.

They were often the first done with the assigned experiment and would spend the remaining time creating their own experiments. The teacher was furious with them at first—the two smartest kids should know better than to play with chemicals in the lab after all—but the two of them were smart enough to know what to mix and what should not. Natasha even kept a separate lab journal to record their findings in.

Ryan found himself enjoying his time in the lab. It was some of the few moments where he felt like a normal teenager and not some secret criminal. Therefore, when spring rolled around it was only natural for him to ask Natasha to prom. She was after all the only girl he was friends with and could talk to without making him look like a fool.  
Well, that was until the asking out part.

“Ryan, are you okay?” Jack asked placing a plate of pancakes in front of the teen.

Ryan looked up startled. “What?”

“I said are you okay? You seem distracted this morning.” She asked going back to the stove to make some more pancakes for the lads.

“Yeah. Fine.” He said quickly. Jack looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “I got a presentation in my literature class that I am nervous about is all.” That wasn’t a complete lie. He did have a presentation, only it was two weeks from then.

Ryan was sure Jack didn’t believe him but she didn’t comment on that.

“Boys!” Jack called out. “Hurry up and get out here or your food will get cold!”


	2. Asking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is an AU to Kellisina "Orphan Brigade". It starts offset around chapter 15 Prom Night then deviates from there. Go read their story! It is an amazing collection of one-shots that are set in the same timeline/AU. All credit for creating this amazing AU goes to them!

Ryan was a coward.

An absolute coward.

The school day was coming to a close and he still hasn’t said anything to Natasha.  He has shot, torture, and killed without remorse but he can’t even ask a girl to a school dance. Just as he was going to back out and leave it to future Ryan to deal with on Monday he found Natasha at her locker.

“Here goes nothing.” He whispered to himself and shoved his shaky hands in his pockets.

“Hey Natasha,” Ryan said walking up to her.

“Oh hey, Ryan.” She said smiling at him. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. I was—” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he so nervous? They have talked every day in class for months now but yet can’t seem to form words today.

“Yes?” She asked staring at him.

“I was wondering if you had a date to prom.” He asked slowly so he didn’t stumble over the words.

“No. I don’t.” She said after a moment.

Ryan swallowed nervously. “Would you like to go to prom with me?”

Natasha stared at him for a moment before looking away and closing her locker door. “Sure.”

“Wait. Really?” He stupidly asked.

Natasha laughed softly and smiled back at him. “Yes really. You’re a good guy Ryan. I would love to go to prom with you.”

“Wow,” he laughed softly in disbelief. “Um… great.”

“My ride is waiting for me so I got to go. So…” She said looking through her bag for a moment. Pulling out a ripped sheet of paper she quickly wrote something down and handing it to him. “Here is my number. I will talk to you later, okay?”

“Yeah sure. I will text you later.” He said pocketing the paper.

“Great. See in class on Monday.” She said walking away.

“Yeah see ya.” He said calling out to her.

 

* * * *

 

“What got you smiling about?” Her dad asked as she climbed into the back seat of the SUV next to him.

“Oh, nothing. Just had a good day is all.” Natasha said just as her phone vibrated with a text message from an unknown number.

_Hey it’s Ryan._

_Damn it I texted too soon didn’t I?_

_Sorry._

_I’ll shut up now._

Natasha laughed softly as those messages quickly came in. She saved his number and sent a quick reply back.

_Oh Ryan… you make me laugh lol_

*buzz*

_:D_

“I’m glad you had a good day. I need you to get focus though.” Her dad said typing away on his phone. “We have the meeting with Luke in an hour. I’m having Rebecca bring a change of clothes for you to the warehouse. You won’t have long to change and get ready. 20 maybe 30 minutes max. This meeting is very important and we need this deal to happen. Understood?”

Natasha sighed, turning off her phone and pulling out her make up bag. “Yes, sir. I understand. Unlike last time we now have an… _offer_ he can’t refuse.”

“Good. Remember I will be watching from the other room the whole time. Should things go wrong just give the signal and I will get you out of there.”

“I know dad.”


	3. Prom Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the events of chapter 15 of Orphan Brigade.
> 
> Also can someone tell me how to add links to here in in notes? That would be great thanks.
> 
> I think it is Michael has the chrome Adder in their GTA V vids but in here Geoff has it.

_Holy shit she is gorgeous_ , Ryan thought trying to breathe. Natasha’s dress was black with off the shoulder strapped that showed off a shoulder/collarbone tattoo he had no idea she had. Her blue ombre hair was curled in to perfect waves. _She is way out of my league,_ he concluded.

“Hi Ryan.” Natasha’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“You look fabulgeous.” Ryan finally said stumbling over his words.

Natasha laughed. “Fabulgeous,” she repeated slowly. “That is a word I haven’t heard before.”

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.. I meant to say fabulous but gorgeous also go mixed in. Both words describe how great you look.”

“Well thank you. You clean up nicely as well.” She said glancing at his suite. It was tailored made a few months ago for some charity event his parents wanted him to go to with them. “Let me grab my purse and then we can be on our way.”

“What I don’t get to meet your overprotective father who threatens to shot me if I don’t bring you home on time? Isn’t that how this stuff support to work?” Ryan joked looking around.

Natasha laughed and shook her head. “I think that only happens in the movies. Besides my father is working tonight. But if you really want the living daylights scared out of you I could give him a call and put you on the phone with him.”

Ryan shook his head. “No I’m good.” _Besides, there is nothing he could say that will actually scare me. I am The Vagabond after all._

Natasha locked up the house and they walked over to the chrome Adder in the driveway. Geoff practically forced Ryan take it. _“No son of mine is going to pick up a beautiful women in your boring normal car. You need to make a statement.”_ Geoff had said as he shoved the Adder keys into Ryan’s hand.

“Impressive car.” She said.

“It’s not mine. It’s my dad’s.” Ryan explained.

“Wow. He had an interesting taste in style. I don’t think I have seen a chrome Adder before.”

“Yeah… he likes to be a little over the top at times.” For a moment Ryan wasn’t sure if he was referring to his father or Geoff. Both do tend to throw money around just for the hell of it at times.

“So what about your mom? Is she at work too?” Ryan asked changing the subject.

Natasha shook her head. “My mother was killed by a gang attack when I was little.”

“Oh. I am so sorry for that and for asking.” Ryan mumbled feeling stupid for asking.

Natasha put a hand on Ryan’s arm stopping him. “Don’t be. You didn’t know. Besides it was so long ago I have worked through her loss long ago.”

Ryan nodded not knowing what else to say. He didn’t have such a great relationship with his parents but at least they were still alive.

“Now before we go we need to get at least one picture.” She said smiling pulling out her phone. Together they posed in front of the Adder and took a few selfie. Ryan smiled at the pictures, glad for the distraction from his screw up for asking about her mom. _I should have ran a background check before asking her out. I don’t know anything about her past,_ He thought.

Before going to the dance, they went out to dinner. It wasn’t a super fancy place but still nice enough for the night. There were many groups and couples there as well so they didn’t feel to out of place being so dressed up. Ever since the fablugeous and asking about her mother mistake Ryan was too nervous to talk much. Too afraid that he was going to ask about a too personal topic or stumble over his words.

At the prom they danced together a few times before Natasha got pulled into a group dance by her friends. He used that opportunity to step off the side and relax for a while. He smiled watching her as she danced to the beat of the fast-paced music. Even though he used to going to extravagant balls and knew all the rules and regulations that go with them, high school prom was so different. There was not set dances that had specific steps. There was no special social etiquette that must be followed. Ryan didn’t know what to do.

“If you want to leave you can,” Natasha said breathlessly coming to take a seat next to Ryan about twenty minutes later. He passed her an unopen bottle of water that she took with a thank you. “I can tell you are bored and don’t really want to be here. It’s okay for you to go. I will find a ride home.”

“Are you sure?” Ryan asks frowning. “I don’t mind—”

“Ryan if you want to go, go.” She reached over and placed a hand on his arm. “I have had a great a time tonight with you and you deserve to enjoy prom night as well. And sitting here awkwardly over a bottle of water isn’t what anyone would call having fun.”

“I have had fun as well.” He said standing up, pulling her up with him. “I’m sorry I was such a bad date.”

She smiled and reached up and planted a kiss on his cheek. Ryan froze at the sudden show of affection.

“You were— are—a great date to prom. I am glad I went with you. Thank you for tonight.” She said.

“You’re welcome,” Ryan managed to say.

“I guess I will see you in chemistry tomorrow.” She said before walking away.

Ryan numbly walked back to the Adder and sat there for a moment. His mind and heart racing. That night was full of confusing emotions. All he knew was that he like Natasha, that she made him smile and laugh. Sure she was gorgeous in her dress but he never expected to get nervous in her presence like he did. Did that mean he liked her more then he thought? Ryan sighed and shook his head. No. He would know if he felt deeper feeling beyond friendship for Natasha. Right?

Shaking his head he quickly looked in the review mirror to make sure she didn’t leave a lipstick mark on his cheek. The last thing he needed was Geoff to think he got “laid” when nothing had actually happened.


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pictures described in the chapter are from scenes in Orphan Brigade.

“How was prom?” Her father called out when she walked through the front door. It was about one in the morning when her best friend dropped her off. It wasn’t like she had a curfew or anything but she was surprised to see her father waiting in the living room sipping a glass of amber liquid. She figured the interrogation would have taken all night to do. The gang leader they had captured must not have been as strong as he thought he was.

“It was great. Had a lot of fun.” Natasha said dropping her heels carelessly on the floor and dropping down on the sofa across from him.

“Good.” It was quiet between them for a moment while he took a drink of his whiskey and she was on her phone, looking through the pictures from prom. Suddenly there was a slap as a package of papers was dropped on the table between them. Natasha's eyebrows frowned in confusion at the sudden appearance of the large brown envelope.

“What is this?” She asked looking between the envelope and her father. His face was perfectly blanked not giving anything away.

“For a few months, our experts have been investigating this Ryan Haywood guy. You should take a look at what I found.”

“You have done _what_?” Natasha asked slowly. Her anger rising. “ _How dare you!_ ”

“How dare _I_?” Her father asked coldly, sitting up straighter. “Need I remind you who I am? What Family you are part of? I have the right to know just who my daughter is going out with dates with!”

“He’s not my boyfriend! Besides I don’t need you to look into every person I have ever talked with!” She suddenly stood up glaring. “You trust me with making negotiations with your drug dealers and other gangs but not enough to pick who I take to a school dance.” She shook her head in disgust. “I can’t believe you.”

“This Ryan guy isn’t who you think he is.”

“ _I’m_ not who he thinks I am!” Natasha screamed throwing up her hands. “Do you really think he knows what I do after school and on the weekends? Of course, he doesn’t! He doesn’t even know my real last name. There isn’t anything you could have found on him that compares to things I have done.”

Her father stared back at her calmly, which infuriated her more than anything else.

“Ryan Haywood is The Vagabond.”

Natasha took a step back in shock. “What?” She whispered softly. “You’re lying.”

She watched in shock as her father threw back the last of his drink and pulled out the papers in the envelope. “Finding information on Ryan was a challenge.” He explained going through the papers. Natasha couldn’t breathe looking at the pile of secret pictures taken of Ryan as he went about his life. “At first all we could find was that he is from a social elite family and has a babysitting job. Even did modeling for a year, that was a surprise but not important. After looking into the family he babysits for… well, that is when things got interesting.

“The three young boys he watches,” he laid out a picture of three boys at the park with Ryan standing nearby smiling, his eyes on the kids. “They live with Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo.” There as a picture of a man and a woman and the three kids outside an ice cream shop. Another photo was of a boy with blond hair hugging Ryan as he sat at a table with who she assumed to be his parents in the ice cream shop, “They are Fake AH Crew. As you should know, we never had any issue with the Fakes. We aren’t allies with them but don’t have any issues towards them. Therefore, when we found out that Ryan is associated with that crew, well we had to know if it went deeper than just babysitting. That was much harder to prove.

“There was lots of evidence of The Vagabond being associated with the Fakes but what we wanted to know if Ryan might be him.” The next picture was that of the Vagabond running out of a large expensive house late at night. “This was taken in the middle of the night a few months ago. That house is Ryan’s parent house. A thief had broken into the house, came out running, and a minute later so did the Vagabond. We lost sight of him for a while but then those that we watching the Fake’s penthouse saw Jack and Ryan leave Jack’s car and go inside.” He placed a zoomed in the picture on top of that one, her father pointed to something in it. “In Ryan’s hand was the Vagabond mask. We, of course, have more evidence of Ryan being the Vagabond then just that moment if you wish to read through it all.”

Natasha stood there unable to breathe. Her mind and heart racing. This didn’t make sense. The Ryan that she knew at school was a kind, nerdy, kind of socially awkward guy. Not a cold-blooded killer. Even in pictures of Ryan with the kids he babysits, she could see the softness in Ryan’s eyes as he sat with one boy who was playing on his DS while the other two was playing nearby.

With a shaky hand, she picked up one of the many pictures of Vagabond. The skull mask and the dark painted shadows around the eyes made it impossible to see the man’s face. However, Natasha has spent every day this school year with Ryan. She recognized the same shape of shoulders, the way he seemed to carry himself as he stood there. But most importantly his bright blue eyes. The dark black mask and black shadows around the eyes just made the coloring stand out even brighter.

“Natasha get back here!” Her father shouted as she fled the living room. “NATASHA!”

She ignored him as she quickly ran upstairs. With expert ease, she very quickly changed out of her dress and into a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt. She slipped on a pair of shoes climbed out of her window and Climbed down to the top of the garage. From there she was able to carefully jump down and just ran. She didn’t know where she was going but she just had to leave. How could her night go from amazing to a disaster so quickly?

* * * *

Natasha couldn’t take her eyes off the photos. Her phone screen glowed dimly in the darkness. A selfie of her and Ryan in front of the Adder just hours earlier filled up the screen. Next, to her phone, she held up the picture of the Vagabond. Studying the two imagines, she was able to see the similarities. The same body builds, the same damn blue eyes staring back at her.

“Natasha?” A familiar voice broke the silence. She jumped slightly at the sudden noise but wasn’t take by surprised by who it was. Joseph had texted her hours earlier asking where she was. She didn’t respond until twenty minutes ago, so she knew he was coming. Anyone else she would have turned off the phone and go somewhere else but Joseph was more like a father to her than her own father. After her mother’s death, Joseph was assigned to her as a constant bodyguard. He was often around more than her own father was. It wouldn’t surprise her if he was waiting outside the safe house until she responded.

A pair of worn black shoes came into her view, only then did she look up. Joseph keeled down in front of her and carefully took the phone and picture out of her hands.

“You didn’t know did you?” Joseph asked softly. Natasha shook her head.

“What do I do now?” She asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

She sighed. “I can’t just go back to school and see him every day and pretend that I don’t know who he really is.”

“Of course you can. At school he is Ryan Haywood. Not The Vagabond.” He placed a hand softly on her arm. “You really care for him don’t you?”

“He is just my friend.”

“I will admit I don’t know much about Ryan as the Vagabond but from what I can tell he will never hurt those he call friends.” Standing up he held an hand out for her. “Come. It’s late and your father is losing his mind. I swear you are going to cause him to go gray or lose all his hair one of these days.”

Natasha laughed softly letting him pull up to standing. “He has been going gray for years now.”

“All thanks to you I am sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so much truth came out in this chapter! Ryan isn't the only big criminal in his high school! Leave it to him to make friends with the only other powerful criminal teenager in the city. I kinda hinted about Natasha being part of a crew back when she was in the car after Ryan asked her to prom. This chapter kinda dived deeper into that.
> 
> So much more drama to come.


	5. Ryan's Side Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to post this earlier but the past week or so I had 3 exams to study for and take. This chapter wasn't originally planned but I don't mind it.

Popping open a can of Diet Coke, the first of many, Ryan took a long swig of it and settled in for a long night. He had planned on doing this earlier but between school work, planning a small heist, and his parents he hadn’t had the time to work on this side project. His parents were out on a five-day cruise so he didn’t have to worry about them walking in on his work.

Hacking into his school system records on all students, past and current, was stupidly easy. You would think that since they have so much information about underaged children they would have better protection of those files. But nope. It took Ryan all of 20 minutes to get in and find the file he was looking for.

_Natasha Johnson_

Ryan quickly scanned her birth certificate on file to find her mother’s name. He entered the name into the police data based for gang-related deaths and waited. Not even two minutes later, a notification popped up saying ‘no results found’. Ryan frowned. Natasha had said that her mother had been killed from a gang attack. That police report should be here on file. He doubled checked the spelling of the names and that was correct. Next, he ran her name through the system for a death certificate. A few minutes later no results were found again.

“This can’t be,” Ryan muttered staring at his computer with a frown.

He ran Natasha’s mother’s name through the Los Santos police system for a name match on anything. That scan took longer because it was going throw the whole system. Ryan frowned in annoyance when the only result of _Victoria Johnson_ as that on Natasha’s birth certificate. This lead Ryan on a manhunt to find out who Victoria Johnson is. He went through all government agencies he has access to from previous hackings, newspaper databases, anything and everything he could think of but came up empty-handed. It was as if she never existed or was whipped clean. That last one he imminently wrote off. There is no way anyone can erase someone from everywhere. There is always some kind of trace of that person left behind. However, he isn’t finding anything besides Natasha’s birth certificate. Even now, he is doubting that is even real.

As a last ditched effort, he ran through Natasha’s name and her father’s name on file through everything as well. He hoped that there would be some connection to them both to who Victoria might have been. Those scans as well turned up empty.

“These have to be fake names,” Ryan muttered finishing off his eight can of soda. His hands hurt from typing so much, his back ached, and eyes burned from looking at the computer screen for so long but he refused to stop. He had to find out who Natasha really is. The only people with fake names and paperwork are those who are part of some kind of criminal activities. The paperwork looked so real—the same qualities of those they created for the Lads when they enrolled them into school.

It was about four in the morning when he got any kind of results. Instead of running her full name on file through all the systems, he searched for a woman named Victoria with a daughter named Natasha and was killed between 10 and 15 years ago. Ryan found a police report, new paper article in Liberty City, and death report matching that description. The police report was dated around twelve years ago.

_Name: Victoria Castillo_

_Age: 32_

_Date of Birth:1974, March 12_

_Date of Death: 2006, August 20_

_Time of death: 11:42 am_

_Cause of Death: Multiple gunshots to the chest and abdomen_

There was more to the report but Ryan ignored it opened the news report. It was dated a week after the day Victoria died. In it was several pictures. One was of the police taping off the area surrounding a silver car riddled with bullet holes—a large pull of blood near the car’s back door.

_Yesterday Victoria Castillo, the wife of the infamous Jason Castillo—the known criminal mastermind of the Azurite Mafia—was killed by a rival gang the morning of the 20 th. According to witness, Victoria had just put her daughter in the back seat when the drive-by happened. Frist responders quickly took the child to the hospital, no reports on her condition._

_The police fully expect the Azurite Mafia to hunt down the attackers of their leader’s family. This mafia is not known for their violent actions however this is the first time any non-members of the AM has been openly killed. In gang attacks when family members get injured or killed there is always a strong reaction from the victim’s family._

The next news article was dated five days letter. It described Victoria’s funeral, hundreds of the Azurite Mafia and their family openly attainted the funeral. One picture showed a dark casket being carried into the cemetery on the shoulders of men in dark suits. Behind the casket was a man carrying a little girl, looking no more than six years old. She was wearing a black dress and rested her head on several men’s shoulder, her big brown eyes watching those in front of her. _That must be Natasha_ , Ryan thought.

There was news feed dated the next day. Ryan put his headphones on and clicked play.

_“The wake of the recent attacks done by the Azurite Mafia the  LCPD has issued a curfew in effect until further notice.” The reporter said. “Then the clock strikes midnight on the night of Victoria Castillo funeral, the AMs rained down on the city. So far the attacked have been on other gang members but the LCPD warns that the AM would attack anyone who gets in their way.”_

_A picture of the words ‘Mourning time is over. Hell is here.’ painted in red on a storefront window. Several other pictures of men dressed in dark clothes and heavily armed as they wander down the street. Some in what looks like residential neighborhoods while others in the city. The police set up barricades in the middle of the street in the pathetic attempt to stop the AMs._

_“LCPD does not know how long these attacks will last but are working hard on stopping these criminals from killing more. So far, nine AMs have been arrested; fifteen have been killed in the police shootout just after two in the morning. Eight police members are dead and twelve injured. AHTV will be kept you all informed as more information comes in. Coming up next we will talk about tips and advice from a retired member of the LCPD on how to stay safe during these troubled times.”_

Ryan sighed and stopped the video. He wasn’t at all surprised that the Azurite rained hell on the city after their leader’s wife was killed. Any and all gangs would do the same. He spent the next few hours trying to find out what happened to the AMs but after a week of contest attack on Liberty City, the Azurite Mafia seemed to vanish. Ryan knew they had to have moved to Los Santos at some point, Natasha was here after all, but can’t seem to find any evidence of this. He also didn’t find any records of the Azurite Mafia in Los Santos. He tried to find out who the Azurite Mafia is now in Los Santos however Ryan ended up passed out at his computer around seven in the morning.


	6. Zoo Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After two chapters of heavy topics of Ryan and Natasha finding out about each other's criminal activities here is a nice fluffy chapter of our favorite criminal family taking a trip to the zoo.

“You look like hell,” Geoff said when Ryan walked out of his parents’ house. The teen glared at the tattooed asshole and climbed into the backseat of the van anyways. He glared silently out the window, wishing for nothing more than to go back inside to his room and pass out for the next few days. Getting only about three hours of sleep after a Diet Coke and determination filled all-nighter as he had done made him feel as bad as he looked.

He had forgotten he promised to help Jack and Geoff take the boys to the zoo since it was a teacher workday for all Los Santos schools. So when his phone alarm went off an hour ago for him to wake up he threw the damn thing against the wall. Nevertheless, he dragged himself through the motions of taking a shower, in the failed hopes he would wake up. He drowned a cup of sugar and cream filled coffee, something he normally doesn’t drink and put on a pair of dark sunglasses to cover up his bloodshot eye before meeting Geoff outside.

“You feeling okay Ryan?” Jack asked from the passenger seat.

Ryan grunted then actually answered. “Yeah, I’m just tired. Didn’t get a lot of sleep.”

“You can stay back home if you wish.” Jack offered, concern in her voice.

Ryan shook his head, his eyes already closed. He wasn’t going to leave Geoff and Jack to deal with the Lads in a zoo all on their own. That is just a disaster waiting to happen. “I will be fine. I’m just going to nap on the way there.”

Ryan didn’t see the concern looks Geoff and Jack exchanged.

Just as he felt sleep creeping back in he felt a tiny hand rest on his cheek. Cracking open his eyes he looks over and saw Gavin looking at him with big eyes.

“Whatcha doing buddy?” Ryan asked, gently removing Gavin’s hand from his cheek.

“Checking if you’re sick,” Gavin simply said. “Jack and Geoff do it all the time to us when we aren’t looking good.”

“Do I look sick to you?” Ryan asked frowning. Did he really look that bad?

“Yes,” everyone in the car said at once.

“You really do look like shit,” Michael said elaborating.

“Actually you look hung over,” Ray said looking up from his DS.

“That’s it!” Geoff shouted smacking the steering wheel, sounding far too excited. “That’s why you look fucked! You got piss drunk last night!”

“Geoff… I don’t drink.” Was all Ryan can say to that.

“But your parents are out of town so you are all alone last night! Perfect time to get drunk!” Geoff started laughing was practically bouncing with joy. “My little man is growing up so fast! First prom and now this!”

“Geoff,” Jack said in a warning voice but tattooed man didn’t listen.

 Ryan stared at them with his mouth gaping open.

“I hate you all,” he said without any real anger.

* * *

The two-hour car ride nap did wonders on Ryan. He felt less like a zombie and had enough energy to deal with the high activity of the Lads. They ate lunch at the zoo, the fresh pizza and Diet Coke made him feel more alive.

Even though it was the middle of the day the zoo was full with school trips and other families with little ones in strollers. To not lose the Lads each of the adults, or older teen in Ryan’s case, took one Lad to watch. Geoff had Michael, Jack with Ray, and Ryan got Gavin.

“Rye-bread! Can we feed the giraffes!?” Gavin shouted pointing across the way to where a group of kids were feeding the giraffes. A park employee was standing nearby handing out what looks to be carrots.

“Of course. Let’s go see if the others want to join us.” Ryan said, tugging Gavin to where Michael and Geoff whereat by the lions.

“Micoo! Let’s go feed the giraffes!” Gavin shouted tugging on Michael’s sleeves.

“But it’s almost feeding time for the lions!” Michael said pulling his arm away.

“But Micooo!”

“No, Gav. I want to see the lions eat their lunch!”

Gavin pouted, sad that Michael didn’t want to have fun.

“I’m going to take Gavin to feed the giraffes,” Ryan told Geoff. “Do you know where Jack and Ray went?”

“I think they were looking at the otters,” Geoff said.

“Okay. I will text you where we are when done.” Ryan said before pulling Gavin along to the giraffes.

“How long are giraffe’s tongues Ry?” Gavin asked in amazed as the giraffe’s long black tongue wrapped around Ryan’s carrot before pulling it into its mouth.

“I honestly don’t know,” Ryan said, handing Gavin a carrot. The younger boy squealed in glee as the giraffe ate it out of his hand like it did to Ryan.

“Giraffe’s tongues can be anywhere between 18 to 20 inches long!” One of the park employee’s said walking over. She smiled over at them as she passed out more food to other children.

Gavin gasped in surprised at that fact. “Won’t the giraffe get full eating so much?” He asked next, watching as the long neck animal happily ate more of the food given to it.

“Giraffes eat up to 75 pounds of food each day and these are some of her favorite treats so she will eat them all day long if we let her.” She said, reaching over and petting the giraffe on its head.

“That is more than how much you weight Gav,” Ryan said when Gavin didn’t realize how much food that was.

The young boy looked up at Ryan in surprised. “It could eat all of me?” He said backing away and hid behind Ryan’s legs.

Ryan laughed. “They don’t eat meat. So don’t worry, she won’t eat you.”

“Let’s go look at something else Rye-bread,” Gavin muttered.

“Sure thing buddy.” Ryan picked up Gavin, thanked the park employee, and walked away. They washed their hands at the wash station nearby then continue to wonder the park. A nearby building caught his eye. “Want to go into the butterfly room? Didn’t you recently learn about them in class?”

Gavin perked up at that. “Yeah! Caterpillars turn to butterflies!”

“Yes they do,” Ryan said and then went on to explain the different stages of life that butterflies have as they watched the creatures fly around in their nets. Ryan could practically see the gears turning in Gavin’s head as he read the sign explain, and showing with pictures of course, the same stuff Ryan had told him.

“Don’t think about pull the same stunt as you did with the frogs Gav,” Ryan said gently pulling Gavin away.

“I wasn’t going to Ry!” Gavin protests far too innocently.

Ryan sighed and picked up Gavin and stood him on a nearby park bench so they were eye level. “Promise me you won’t attempt to study the butterfly cycle from in your room.” He said sternly. The last thing he needs is to find twenty poor butterflies in the Lad’s room.

Gavin pouted. “But how can I learn about it if I don’t see it?”

“Well, we can always find videos online. We can also see if the gift shop has any books about it. Okay?”

“Really?!”

“Yes really. All you need to do is promise you won’t pull another frog stunt but with caterpillars and butterflies.”

“I promise.”

“Good. Let’s go to the gift shop and then meet back up with the others.”

There at the gift shop, Ryan sent out a text to Jack and Geoff saying where he and Gavin were. They both reply back saying they were on their way. Ryan did find a book for Gavin about butterflies. It had other things as well in it but did have a section about it that Gavin was happy about. He also picked out a red-tailed hawk stuff animal. Michael picked out a bear and lion stuff animals. Ray had gotten a sticker book with all kinds of animals and insects. He got a stuffed animal also; a leopard that he named Percival.

The Lads had instead that Ryan, Jack, and Geoff get something also. So Ryan got a penguin stuff animal that wore a hoodie with the zoo name on it. Jack got a t-shirt with the zoo’s name and logo on them. Geoff picked out a shot glass with an alligator on it.

On the way back to Los Santos, the Lads talked over each other, each telling the others about their adventures. Eventually, they passed out from exhaustion.

“Thank you for your help today, Ryan,” Jack said breaking the silence, waking the dozing teen.

“Of course,” Ryan said sitting up some, “I wasn’t going to leave the two of you dealing with these three on your own at the zoo. Besides, it was the first time I went to the zoo so I had just as much fun as the boys.”

“This was the first time you went to the zoo?!” Geoff practically shouted but didn’t so he wouldn’t wake the boys.

“Yeah, my parent’s versions of family time are expensive galas or weekend cruise trips. Taking a day trip to the zoo was never on their radar.”

“Well, I am glad you had fun as well,” Jack said pleased that her boys all had a great time.


	7. Finding Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I am in college and have been busy. I also wrote this chapter but 3 different ways so that took time. Just so you get an idea time line wise this chapter is set 2 months after prom night, like 2 weeks away from Graduation for Ryan. The zoo trip was two weeks after prom so about a month and half go. I took some creative liberites with Geoff and Jack's past but I think it fits.
> 
> Thank you to all who have read and who have given me kudos! It means to much to me that yall like this story!

Jack and Geoff exchanged looks when Ryan suddenly sat down on the sofa by Geoff’s feet without a word late one night. The younger boys had long gone to bed and the adults were about to as well. Jack was already half asleep curled up on the love seat with a blanket. Geoff sprawled out on the sofa already fallen asleep twice but was currently awake again.

Ryan didn’t say anything but stared straight ahead, not really watching the movie they had playing on the TV. The two older adults could see the wheels turning in Ryan’s head but they just sat there, pretending that don’t see the teen’s inner turmoil.

“Have either of you heard of the Azurite Mafia?” Ryan suddenly asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Azurite Mafia? Where did you hear about that?” Geoff asked his attention fully on the teen. Of all the things Ryan could ask them about this was the last on the list.

“Just answer the question,” Ryan said looking at him expressionless.

Jack turned off the movie and turned to face the teen. Geoff sat up as well, pulling his legs close so he can get a good look at Ryan. Geoff glace at Jack and saw the same confusion in their eyes as he felt.

“Yes I have heard of the Azurite Mafia,” Geoff said looking back at Ryan. “Now you answer my question: where did you hear about them?”

“From a police report and news articles in Liberty City dated back twelve years ago. Victoria Castillo was killed in a drive-by shooting by another gang. She was the wife of Jason Castillo, the leader of the Azurite Mafia. After her funeral, the AMs went after every gang member in the city. Once they were done it seems like they completely disappeared. I can’t seem to find any trace of the AMs anywhere.” Ryan told them, running a hand through his hair.

For over a month, he has tried to find something— _anything_ — that connects the AMs to Los Santos. Not finding anything was more frustrating than finding out if they disbanded. He was a damn good hacker. Government agencies and privet contracts hire him to find the holes in their protection. So why can’t he find anything about a damn classmate of his?

The only conclusion he can reasonably think of was after the death of his wife Jason took his daughter and started their life new, away from criminal life. However, that isn’t something criminals do. Once you get into this life the only way out is through death. So for a criminal mastermind to just stop doing just that is unheard of.

“Why are you looking to this?” Geoff asked, cautiously. He could tell Ryan was on edge and would rather the teen talk to them then continue to let his mind spin.

Taking a deep breath Ryan told them everything he has been doing this past month and a half. It was like the floodgates had open and everything about his secret side project flooded out. He told them about Natasha. About how six weeks earlier spent all night looking into her past, to find out who killed her mother, how he found a fake birth certificate in her records. How that lead him down the rabbit hole of finding out who she really is. That he found records of her mother being killed in Liberty City and her father was the leader of the Azurite Mafia during that time. That after their attack on Liberty City there was no trace of where they could have gone or been too. All Ryan knew was that they had to have come to Los Santos at some point, Natasha was here after all, but he can’t find any evidence of even that. He didn’t know for sure if Natasha, or her dad, was still part of an criminal activity because he can’t find anything on them.

Taking another breath Ryan explained why he was so desperate to find an answer “But most importantly, Natasha hasn’t been at the school since prom night. That was over two months ago! She hasn’t answered any of my texts and her friends haven’t seen or heard from her as well. The school hasn’t done anything to look into why she hasn’t been showing up and there hasn’t been a missing person report out for her. I thought that maybe if I can figure out her family maybe I can find answers why she stopped coming to school.”

Sighing, mentally preparing herself for what is to come, Jack asked, “Have you heard of the Black Flag Crew here in Los Santos?”

Ryan nodded, “Of course. They are one the of the biggest crews in the city. However, they tend to keep to themselves and aren’t as flamboyant with their activities like all the other crews are. They are more of the underground type. Why?”

Jack sifted into a more comfortable position. Geoff got up to get a drink. He was going to need one for what is to come. “After the death of Victoria Castillo and the attack on his only child Jason Castillo vowed to find her killers and eliminate them. Just as a respectable Mafia leader would do. He and his men rained hell on Liberty City for almost three weeks. For three weeks they hunted down every single gang member in the city. The Azurite Mafia at the time had over a thousand men under oath and a few other large allies. They had the men and firepower to bring the city to the ground. And almost did too. It was the greatest and longest massacre the city had ever seen. The LCPD at first tried to stop them but after the eighth day of these attacks, they just made sure no civilians got in the way. The LCPD saw the AMs and their allies were going after only known gang members, and those they thought where civilian casualties where later identify as gang members.

“No one knows if they actually killed Victoria’s killer but after day twenty the attacks stopped. The city was taken by surprise by the sudden silence. It took almost six months for the city to stop being on edge around every corner. Everyone fully expected the AMs to show back up and continue their attack.”

“However by then the Azurite Mafia had long left Liberty City,” Geoff said sitting back down. “They disbanded and the members going their own ways. Most joined other organizations in different cities others tried to make a life outside of crime. Many stuck with Jason though and no one knows when exactly they came to Los Santos but it was within two after his wife died. At that time Los Santos was a city full of small gangs with big egos. Each one wanting to be on top but was too busy fighting each other to do so.

“Just as many of his men did, Jason wanted to start life an new. So he created the Black Flag Crew here in Los Santos. They brought some control to this city. They were, and in a way still are, the top dogs on Los Santos. However, they are nowhere near as powerful as they were as the Azurite Mafia. They number just under two hundred now and will always do so. Jason rather have a smaller organization then rule the whole city like he did in Liberty City.”

“How do you know all this? It sounds like you where there in Liberty city or that you know Jason personally.” Ryan said looking at them.

“That is because I started out in the Azurite Mafia. I was one of those that chose to leave and came here to Los Santos, before the others ever did, and that is where I meet Geoff and we became a pair together. After being a member of an organization of over a thousand people just having one partner was a welcome change of pace.” Jack explained.

“I’ve known Jason since he got here in Los Santos. Since it was just Jack and me for so long before we adopted you boys, we formed a peace with the Black Flags. They stay out of our way and we stay out of theirs. It’s not an official alliance or anything but something we both rely on the other to uphold. Especially as Jack and I, and in the future you boys, became well known in the city.” Geoff said.

“As for your girlfriend—”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“—I think I know why she’s not at school. About a month and a half ago we got word that many of the higher-ups, maybe about ten people, in the Black Flags left the city. We don’t know where but your girl Natasha most likely left with them.” Geoff told him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Jason is teaching his daughter about the crew and such. I’m sure she is fine, Jason would lose his damn mind if he lost his daughter as well.”

Ryan sat there his mind spinning with all these information. He didn’t expect to find out that Jack was originally part of that crew and for Geoff and Jason to be on friendly terms. It made sense though. The Black Flags kept themselves, most of the time, and preferred to work underground or in the shadows. While Jack and Geoff make statements through their heists. Two very different crews but together they rule the whole city.

“Thank you for telling me all this,” Ryan said standing up. “I’m off to bed. Got an early morning.”

Jack stood up as well and wrapped the teen in a hug, one Ryan gladly returned. “Get some sleep. And remember don’t stress about anything if you can’t find all the answers. You can always come to us and we will always help.”

“I know, thank you,” Ryan said softly, letting Jack go. “Night Geoff.”

“Night bud. Hope tonight you did find some answers.” Geoff said.

“I did. Thank you.” Ryan bit them both good night again and went back to his room.

“This won’t be the last time we hear about his is it?” Geoff asked when he heard Ryan’s door close.

“I don’t think so. I don’t think anything is happening between Ryan and Natasha but it does seem like he cares about her.” Jack said folding the blanket up.

“Leave it to Ryan is takes the daughter of the one of the most powerful man in this damned city to prom,” Geoff said shaking his head and heading off to bed. Jack could hear him muttering, “Damn kid just asking for trouble” She laughed softly and turned off the living room light before going to bed as well.


	8. The Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating more often. I'm a junior in college and taking some really hard classes right now that requires a lot of studying.  
> HUGE thank you to all the kudos from yall. It means a lot to me that you all are enjoying my story.

The stars and moon shined bright that night. Off the shore lighting lit up the horizon. It was far enough away where there was no thunder heard. However, in the city, the sky was clear and calm. Just as it is before a storm rolls in.

Natasha leaned against the pier railing her motorcycle helmet sitting on the railing next to her, taking a deep breath of the salty air. It felt good to be back in Los Santos after being in Europe for three months. She had forgotten how much this city felt like home, even with the constant sirens from emergency vehicles and gunshots. There were several moments where she thought she would never see this crazy town again. Absentmindedly she rubbed one of her new scares on her arm.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on those around her instead of the memories creeping up. The pier and the beach below were full of life since the schools where out for the summer. The ferris wheel was full of friends and couples enjoying the cool night air. Concession stands with a long line of people waiting for food and several groups of people gather around bonfires on the beach. Music and tunes echoes from speakers from multiple places, screams from the roller coaster, and just general talking filled the air.

_“Do you have eyes on Zackary?”_ Joseph asked over the coms in her ear.

“Not yet.” She said back quietly, trying not to talk too loud. “He won’t recognize me so we have the advantage there.”

_“He might think we’ve didn’t show so don’t wait too long before acting.”_

“Noted.”

_“Zackary just got out of his car.”_

“Good. I will go wait for him.”

Natasha pushed off the railing and grabbed her helmet. Weaving through the crowd she made her way to an empty picnic table. She pulled out her phone and played a simple puzzle game while her eyes watched her surroundings. Suddenly a group of men pushed through the crowds. Two of them wear sunglasses and jackets, even though it was late at night and during the summer. They were tall and had broad shoulders, clearly the muscles. The third man, Zackary, stood in front of his muscles. He had a bald head and wore a black leather jacket. He was slightly shorter, not by much, and was clearly the leader of the three.

Casually, not making any sudden movements, Natasha finished the level she was on before putting her phone away. Picking up her helmet she carefully walks towards Zackary. The man didn’t notice her but one of his muscles put a hand on his hidden weapon as she walked up. She resisted the urge to reach for her own.

“Normally I wouldn’t choose the pier as a meeting place. Too many people and too many ears to listen in.” Natasha said coming to a stand next to Zackary, pretending to study the prizes at the game next to them.

“I find that noises that large crowds provide protection against those who which to listen in,” Zackary said glancing at her. “Also it’s less likely for a gunfight to break out.”

“When has criminals in Los Santos care about random civilians?”

“Never.”

“Let’s cut to the chase. Why did you call us? The Black Flags are very busy at the moment.” Natasha said as they walked to the edge of the pier. Zackary’s muscles stay back, giving the two spaces. In her ear, she could hear Joseph telling her not to move too far, or they will be out of his sights.

“Not busy enough for you to meet with me,” he said looking out at the ocean.

“I was curious.”

Zackary hummed in thought. They stood there in silence for a moment before he said, “What is the Black Flag’s prince for doing a hacking job for us?”

“Depends on the job,” Natasha said casually.

Zackary nodded as if expecting it. “We need you to hack into the Mad King and plant a virus to whip is a computer.”

“ _The Mad King? That will be impossible to do.”_ Joseph mused into the earpiece.

“The Mad King? That is asking a lot,” Natasha said standing up straighter. She expected him to request weapons, or drugs, or anything else but this. Many have attempted to hack and find out about the Mad King but all have failed.

“I am ready to pay whatever the price will be,” Zackary promised.

_“Don’t take it. Whatever they have against the Mad King they will have to deal with on their own.”_

Natasha stared at him for several moments. “Sorry, there is no price. You are asking too much.”

“What about the identity of the Vagabond.” He said smirking when she stiffens in surprised.

Natasha turned to him. “You know who the Vagabond is?”

“I do.” He said crossing his arms. “I’m willing to tell you his real name for proof of hack into the Mad King.”

Natasha smirked and took a step back. “Too bad, I already know who the Vagabond is. You will have to take whatever revenge out on the Mad King on your own. The Black Flags won’t help you.”

Zackary glared at the teen. “You bitch! Who do you think you are to turn me away?” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun, pointing it at her head. The people around them who saw this screamed and ran off. “The Black Flags should have sent an actual adult and not a teen to make their negotiations!”

Natasha held her ground. After the few months she has had, starring down the barrel of a gun didn’t scare her like it had before. The Zackary's muscles surrounded them, with their weapons drawn as well. Joseph was in her ear shouting about being in position.

“Are you really going to let the peace between our crew go over something like this?” Natasha asked.

“Your naive to think whatever deal we had would last,” Zackary said.

“No your naïve to be pointing a gun at me,” she said.

 Suddenly the sound of a single gunshot ranged out, and Zackary fell to the wooden deck. Blood spewing from his forehead. Natasha quickly pulled out her pistol and shot one of the muscle guys twice before ducking behind a concession stand.

“ _That shot that killed Zackary was not mine,”_ Joseph said, panic in his voice.

“Then who was it’s?!” She shouted, exchanging gunfire with the other muscles.

_“I don’t know!”_ The sound of gunfire came over the coms and she heard it near by as well. “ _The muscles are down. Get out of their before police show up!”_

Not needing to be told twice, Natasha leaped over the concession stand, grabbed her motorcycle helmet and ran. There were few people left on the pier and she could hear the police sirens nearby. Not wasting any time she ran to the other end of the pier where her bike was parked.

Soon the pier was long in the distance as she speeds down the road, weaving through traffic at top speed. Police cars flying down the road past her, unaware they will only find the dead bodies left on the pier.

* * *

Ryan leaned against his bike handles in a dark alley, watching the road in front of him. The Vagabond mask firmly on his head, scaring off any potential attackers. Tonight was one of his many nights of wondering the Los Santos. Ever since graduating high school he has had more time on his hands and no longer spent his hinds studying and writing papers. Although his college classes will be starting in the fall, so he has the summer to enjoy.

Suddenly a motorcycle speed past his ally going far faster than anyone else would dare. Just as the motorcycle crossed into the intersection, a large black SUV sped up into the intersection. The motorcycle doge the attack, because clearly that the SUV was trying to ram the other person, and continue on while the SUV crashed into a random car.

Wasting no time Ryan brought his own bike to life and took down the road after the other biker. The other biker had a large head start but Ryan’s motorcycle was fast as well. Keeping some distance so the biker wasn’t aware of him he followed them throughout the city. There were a few other SUVs after this person but they were able to dodge the attacks or go down a side road that the SUV was too big to follow. There were several times they tried to shake Ryan off their trial but Ryan knew this city well as well.

It wasn’t until they took the turn up to Mount Chillida that Ryan realized he went from the pursuer to the follower. The last time this person, possibly female based on the body shape, tried to shack his pursuit was over thirty minutes ago back in the city. The weight of his pistol and extra magazines gave him comfort as he drove up the mountain.

They came to a stop at the cabin at the top of the mountain. Behind the mask Ryan smiled for a moment, remember the last time he was up here was a year ago with Geoff, Jack, and the Lads for 4th of July to shoot off fireworks. Just last week Geoff was talking about doing the same again this year. Shaking the memory Ryan watched as this woman got off the bike and removed her helmet. Her back was to him so he didn’t see her face.

“I wasn’t expecting you to follow me all the way up here.” She said casually placing her helmet on the seat of her bike.

Ryan said nothing but got off his bike also.

Looking over her shoulder the woman smirked, “I bet you don’t remember me.”

“And where should I remember you from?” Ryan asked, trying to rack his brain as to where he has seen this woman before.

The woman turned around and faced him. Behind the mask, he frowns, not recognizing her.

“Can you remove the mask? I rather be talking to Ryan and not the Vagabond,” she asked, her eyes never leaving his face.

His eyes narrowed in a glare and his hand went to his gun on his hip. “Who are you?”

The women remained unfazed. “You really don’t remember me do you?” She asked her head tilting to the side.

“No. We have never met. Now tell me who you are right now or this conversation ends here.” He said dangerously, pulling out the gun, but keeping it pointed down at the ground by his side though.

She stared at him for a moment before pushing her leather jacket off her shoulder and pushed her red lace shirt to the side—revealing a flowery shoulder/collarbone tattoo. One he has only seen once before.

“Natasha?” He asked in shock.

The women smiled as she fixed her clothing. “Hello Ryan. Long time no see.”


	9. Mountain Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I am so sorry for not updating in like 5 months! School has kept me busy which is to be expected. This chapter was already mostly done long ago but I changed up the ending. I can't promise I will update soon but hopefully sooner than another 5 months!

Ryan stared at Natasha in shocked. “How?” He breathed, unable to say anything else.

Natasha frowned in thought. “How… what? How I am here or how I know it’s you behind that mask?”

“Both.”

“Both are long stories.”

Ryan looked up at the night sky. “I’ve had all night if you do as well.”

“Remove your mask first. As I said: I rather talk to Ryan instead of the Vagabond.” Natasha said sitting down on a nearby rock.

The held eye contact for a moment before Ryan reached up and removed the dark skull masked. Natasha couldn’t help but smirk seeing Ryan’s face paint. It was another skull, of course, it was, made of red, white and black paint.

“Why am I not surprised you have a backup skull on your face?” Natasha teased.

“I need to protect my identity in any way possible.” He said sitting on a rock across from her.  “Now tell me how you know it was me behind the mask.”

Natasha looked down and kicked a small rock with her boot. “Have you heard of the Black Flags?” She asked meeting his eyes again. The black paint around his blue eyes stands out in such an intense way, increasing the intimidation factor.

“Are you asking that I know your part of them? Then yes I have heard.”

“Then you know who my father is I suppose.”

“I do.”

Natasha nodded. “The night I returned home from prom my father was waiting in the living room for me. He had an envelope of papers sitting on the table. Inside was everything my father’s men could gather on you. Pictures of you, of the Vagabond, you with the Fakes, your family, and everything in-between. He felt I had to know about you being The Vagabond. Honestly, I found it completely hypocritical since you had no idea who I was at the time, am I right?”

Ryan nodded unable to say anything for a moment. How much information did this crew have on him? On the Fakes? The Vagabond in his head twitched his right hand; wanting to reach out for the knife in his back pocket, ready to demand answers. However, Ryan kept calm on the outside.

“I had no idea you were, are, part of the Black Flags at that time. I will admit I did look into your family. It took a long while but I eventually connected your father back to the Azurite Mafia in Liberty City. It took Geoff to explain to be that connection to the Black Flags.”

“I expected nothing less from you. I was kind of hoping you would find the truth about me to help you understand why I disappeared for a while.” Natasha said softly, rubbing a hidden scar on her leg.

“About that,” Ryan said changing the subject. “Where were you gone for several months? I tried getting in touch with you but heard nothing back.”

Natasha's eyes harden and said in a cold voice, “An international meeting gone wrong in all the worse ways possible. That is I will say about it.”

Ryan nodded, knowing better than to push for more. It was silent between the two of them for a while. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence but one of patients. The kind that is only built on understanding. Whatever happened when she was gone changed Natasha forever. The high school chemistry lab partner he once knew was gone. Sitting before him was now a hardened criminal, one who has been through some shit. The look in her eyes was the same one he would get when he looked in the mirror on his worse days. The kind of look he wishes the Lads never have to see on him or for him to see in their eyes.

Ryan open his mouth to say something but Natasha jumped startled by a soft vibrating noise. Quickly she pulled out a cell phone and walked away as she answered it. She kept her back to Ryan but was far enough away he could only hear her side of the conversation.

“Joseph,” he could hear her say. “Yes I am fine… Yes I am safe…. No there is no need to go looking for me…. Sorry I forgot to check in. I got distracted…. Yes yes I know the importance….” She sighed then said softer. “Yes I know. Look I will be back before sunrise okay? …. No but I will investigate that first thing in the morning. How is…? …. Good. I’m planning on visiting him for a moment when I get back… Yeah I will see you then.” She ended the call and walked back over to him.

“Sorry about that.” Natasha said. “I had to answer that call before the Black Flags tare the city apart looking for me.”

“You must mean a lot to them,” Ryan said not knowing what else to say.

“Yeah you can say that.” She said softly. “Look I should go. I’m not leaving town for a while so if you ever want to meet up in a better situation then feel free to contact me.”

“Of course. It was nice seeing you again Natasha.” He said as she climbed on her motorcycle.

“It was good seeing you too Ryan.” She said before driving away.

* * *

Ryan silently closed the front door. The penthouse was silent, as it should be at four in the morning. Being extra mindful of his steps Ryan made his way to the bathroom to wash off the Vagabond makeup. He was so careful to not make any noise Ryan didn’t see the person laying on the sofa.

“This is later than normal,” Jack whispered but it cut through the silence like a knife. Ryan jumped an spun around, ready for an attack, but only saw Jack sitting up. “Is everything okay?” Jack asked noticing Ryan didn’t relax like he normally would when seeing it was just them.

“Fine,” he said shortly turning to continue his path to the bathroom.

“Ryan,” Jack called out stopping him in his tracks again. “You know you can always talk to us about anything right? Whatever it is… you don’t have to go through it alone.”

Ryan looked over his shoulder and smiled softly, “Yeah I know. Thank you.” And with that he washed off his face paint before passing out in his bed.


	10. Heist

Ryan sat at the kitchen table typing away on his laptop. His college classes in full swing making him wonder if going back to school was even worth it. If he really wanted to he could download the textbooks and teach this stuff to himself. So why was he suffering though these pointless humanities and language arts classes? Oh yeah. To please his parents and keep them off the trail of what he really does.

Suddenly there was a crash and a shout of “Damn it Gavin!” from Michael yelled from the living room. Ryan listen in for any other indications of needing to step in to stop Michael from breaking anything, like Gavin or a game controller or anything really.

*Buzz*

Picking up his phone Ryan checked to see who texted him. He blinked in surprised when it was Natasha’s name on his screen.

_Hey, are you busy?_

Quickly he typed back: _Eh, not really. What’s up?_

*Buzz*

_Want to come hang out at the park with me?_

_I got some Diet Coke and an semi-cold big mac._

Ryan smirked, _Diet Coke? Sold! I will be there soon._

*Buzz*

_Great! See ya soon!_

Ryan saved his work, and shut is lap top. He quickly dashed into his room to grab his key’s, jacket, and side arm before heading out the apartment.

As he passed by the kitchen Jack called out, “Where are you going?”

“Out,” Ryan shouted back, already half way out the door.

“Out? Ryan doesn’t just go out.” Geoff said from the living room when the front door slammed shut. The Michael and Gavin stared at the front door over the back of the sofa. Ray was too busy winning the game of Warms while everyone else was distracted.

 * * *

Natasha sat on the roof of the truck, a half empty can of Diet Coke and bag of McDonald’s. Sipping on the soda she stared out at the park in front of her. The street lights and skyscrapers cast a glow across the park, hiding the night sky from her eyes. Nights like this she missed going to the top of Mt. Chiliad.

The sound of a motorcycle approaching made her hand reach for her pistol while watching the motorcycle park next to her, shutting off it’s engine. She relaxed once Ryan’s smiling face after he removed his helmet.

“So? What’s this spontaneous meeting for?” Ryan asked climbing up the truck.

“What can two friends hang out without it being about something?” Natasha asked passing him a can of Diet Coke.

“Not when they are criminals,” Ryan said smirking.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Fine you caught me. I need your help.”

“Oh?”

“Given your family status I am sure you are already aware that there is a Gala at the Maze Bank in two weeks.” Ryan nodded. His parents of course where going. “Well we have been planning on doing a heist at the gala. Me and you will need to take out the security cameras while my men do the actual heist.”

“So we aren’t going to be holding people at gun point?” Ryan asked cautiously.

Natasha shook her head. “No, we can’t hide our identity so no guns on our end. I know it sounds boring and it probably will but you are the only one who I know that knows how to act at these events. Plus you know I am part of the Black Flags so there is no secrets there. You will get a cut of course.”

“What are you guys after?” He asked after several moments of thoughts.

Natasha shrugged. “The usual. The paintings that are being auction off, jewelry, anything we can pawn off.”

“I thought the Black Flags don’t do heists.”

“We do like to remind the city we are still around once and a while. So what do you say? You in?”

“Sure, I’m down for a heist. I’m also pretty decent at hacking so you got the right guy.” Ryan said chugging the last of his soda. “Want to do one tonight?”

“What?” Natasha said surprised.

“It’s not even nine yet. I don’t know about you but I got all night to kill. What do you say? Want to hit a convince store?”

Natasha looked up at the moon in the sky before smiling at Ryan. “I need to hit the mask store first.”

Ryan grinned jumping off the roof of the truck, holding to hand out to help her down. “As do I.”

Grinning she took his hand and jumped off the truck as well, climbing on the back of Ryan’s bike. Wrapping her arms around his waist Ryan’s bike roar to life. Moments later they were speeding down the road to the mask shop.

Natasha giggled seeing Ryan wearing his grey and white cat mask. She had picked an orange tabby cat mask for herself and Ryan had put on the other cat mask to match. They looked ridiculous.

“Meow,” Ryan said in a high pitch that wasn’t all that high.

“You look purrrfict,” Natasha giggled at her own pun.

Ryan smiled behind his mask. This was much more fun than prom night. Unlike when he wears the skull mask he wasn’t the Vagabond tonight. He didn’t feel the cold blood ruthlessness that comes with the skull mask, instead it was more of a childlike giddiness. Normally heist are about go in ready for guns blazing but not this time. Tonight was about being two criminals having fun.

That night they hit three gas stations and a taco truck before hiding from the police under and overpass. The sound of sirens were off in the distance but neither pay any mind to it. There was always sirens in the city.

“Oh my God! That was so much fun!” Natasha exclaimed pulling off her mask, tossing it into a bush. “I’ve never done a heists like that before! I can see why you Fakes do this all the time!”

“You’ve never done a heist?” Ryan asked in surprised, tossing his cat mask as well. The way she casually gun down the cashiers told him she had experienced holding someone at gun point. It was impressive and did crazy things to his head.

“Those in the crew have obviously. But I personally hadn’t. I mostly dealt with secret meetings and such.” She explained jumping off the bike, stretching a bit.

“Well, for your first heist you made 126 dollars and three tacos,” Ryan said smirking handing over her the bag of money and tacos.

“Why thank you good sir,” She said with a fake southern accent, taking the bags from his hands.

Ryan rolled his eyes. “That was the worst southern accent ever.”

“Oh?” Natasha raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer so that she was standing within arm’s reach. “And how would you know that?”

“My mother is from Georgia,” he explained barely above a whisper. Breathing suddenly got difficult and his stomach flipped around. What is happening? Natasha’s deep brown eyes so full of emotions seemed to bore into his, freezing the world around them. She must have seen the inner turmoil in his own eyes and went to take a step back. Before his brain could register what he was doing he pulled her closer so they were pressed close. She gasped softly but didn’t move to step away.

“Ryan?” She whispered softly.

Some may call it brave other will say he wasn’t thinking with his actual brain but all Ryan knew was if he doesn’t kiss this amazing women right now he will regret it. It was a feeling he never felt before. It thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

Before he lost his courage, Ryan closed the distance between them, placing his lips cautiously against her’s. He could feel her smile against his lips as she kissed him back. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. In that moment he was hyper aware of everything about her. The smell of her coconut shampoo as her hair fell against his cheek. The softness of her hands against his face and nails digging into the nap of his neck sending his mind into an endless spiral.

In that moment, all the terror he felt just moments ago washed down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if that ending was a awkward to read! I'm ace and never been kissed, nor have I desire to be kissed. I think it worked out will with Ryan showing his confusion about these feelings as well but having enough courage to go for it!


	11. Confusion

The sun was starting to rise when Ryan finally snuck into the pimp house. It was completely silent but Ryan knew Jack would be awake soon. She had always been an early riser, wanting to do a morning workout or moment to herself before the start of the day. The lads will also be waking in an hour or so for school.

Without a sound, Ryan made his way to his room, passing out as soon as his head hit the pillow. He didn’t even noticed when Geoff peaked into his room around noon to make sure Ryan wasn’t sick or injured. It wasn’t like him to sleep this late after all.

When Ryan finally woke his alarm clock read 3:32. He blinked, stretching as he rolled out of bed. The Labs should be home from school by now but he didn’t hear any of their normal chaos. Walking down the hall he saw the living room was empty but Jack was sitting out on the balcony reading.

Taking a quick detour to the fridge he grabbed a can of Diet Coke before joining Jack outside. She looked up at Ryan briefly before going back to her book. Cracking open his can Ryan lounged in the empty seat taking a deep breath of the fresh air.

“Why are emotions so hard?” Ryan finally said staring off in the distance.

Jack closed her book, turning to face the young adult.

“If emotions where so easily explained we wouldn’t feel them to passionately,” She said watching him closely.

Ryan groaned throwing his head back. Eyes burning holes in the overhang casting shade over part of the balcony.

“What’s going through your head,” She asked patiently.

“That this shouldn’t be this complicated.”

“What is so complicated?”

“My feelings for Natasha.”

Jack smiled softly. She suspected that Ryan had cared about the Black Flag heiress more then he even knew. After Ryan practically ran out of the apartment last night she knew it had to have been for Natasha. After all who else would he drop everything for like that, besides family of course? Geoff wanted to track Ryan, to see what he was doing, but Jack had to remind him that Ryan was an adult and was responsible enough to not get in trouble. Geoff mumbled something about being worried about him getting shot about the mob boss as he poured a drink.

“And what feelings are those?” Jack asked when Ryan offered no further explanation. Her heart broke a little when she saw the hopeless look in his eyes.

“I kissed her last night and I don’t know why.”

“So you got caught up in the moment, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“I—” Ryan cut himself off with a groan. Why are words and feelings so hard?                        

Sensing Ryan’s distressed Jack reached over placing a hand on Ryan’s knee. “Hey it’s okay. You don’t have to have everything figured out. I’m going to ask a few questions and try to answer them truthfully okay? Really think about your answer.”

Ryan nodded, taking a shaky breath. Jack gave his knee a squeeze in support before sitting up.

“Do you like her?”

Ryan did hesitate. “Yes.” That much he had determined.

“What about her do you like?”

Ryan paused to think it over before saying, “She is the first person besides my family here that I can be myself. That I don’t have to hide who I am, that I am the Vagabond, around her. She is beautiful, smart as hell, and not afraid to say what is on her mind.”

Jack smiled seeing Ryan smile softly as he described Natasha.

“How do you feel when you’re around her?”

Ryan shrugged. “Last night was the first night since her return that we hanged out like this. I have never been the one to have a ‘fuck it’ attitude and just do something in the moment. However that was all I felt last night. It was a spur the moment decision to heist the gas stations. Fuck we even heist a damn taco truck because we were hungry and felt like it!” Ryan laughed to himself thinking about the stupid cat masks. “When we were mask shopping, I couldn’t help but smile and laugh like a kid again. Normally heists are well planned out and I am in the Vagabond mind set. Cold and ruthless. Last night was _fun_.”

“And when you kissed her? How did you feel then?”

“I don’t know how to put in words. I never felt like that before but all I knew was if I didn’t kiss her then I would regret it forever. That scared and thrilled me at the same time.”

“Ryan you are a smart guy but when it comes to relationships you don’t have to have everything figure out. Sometimes you have to take risks that you would never have done before. That is part of the thrill that comes with being with someone. It’s terrifying and magical at the same time.”

“What if I cannot give her what she wants?” Ryan asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

Ryan’s cheeks flared red. “What if I can’t do anything more than I am now? Or that she wants more than just making out under and overpass?”

Ah. Sex. Jack fought back a smile. Leave it to Ryan to be a harden criminal but still shy about sex. “Then talk to her. Be open and honest. Has she pressured you for more?”

Ryan shook his head. “No. But I know that’s what expected of relationships. I don’t know if I want that though. What is wrong with me?”

“Nothing is wrong with you Ryan,” Jack said in her tone that leaves no room for arguments. “You can romantically attract to someone and not be sexually attracted. And vis versa.”

Ryan’s eyes widen. “Really?”

“Yes really.” Jack smiled. “Those who do not feel any sexual attraction often identify themselves as asexual. Aromantic is the term for the something but with romantic attraction. Now I am not saying you are either of those things, only you can determine that. Give your relationship with Natasha a chance. All I ask is that you be true to yourself and respect her boundaries as well.”

 Ryan nodded and stood up. He quickly closed the distance between them, bending down to wrap his arms around Jack. She quickly wrap her arms around him as well. “Thank you,” he said into her shoulder.

“Of course,” Jack pulled back, placing a hand on Ryan’s cheek. “I am always here for you boys. No matter what it is. Now do you want help me bake cookies before Geoff gets back with the Lads?”

Ryan smiled, standing up straight. “Chocolate chip?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was rereading this story I realized I had Ryan and Natasha only meet twice since her disappearing after Prom. First after the motorcycle chase then the last chapter. And that kiss scene wasn't planned but I did plant the seeds of Ryan's confusion as to why he was suddenly making out with Natasha. This chapter was to dive deeper into that. I also wanted Jack to introduce the term asexual to Ryan.
> 
> Anyways please leave a kudos if you like it!


	12. How did this happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off holy shit! Three chapters in one week? Also two in two days?! Don't expect this to continue but I am so excited as to where this story is going.
> 
> This chapter goes along with Orphan Brigade chapter 107. I did use that chapter to plot out the beginning of this one. So the dialog is from Orphan Brigade but I did expand more on Ryan's view point.

For once it was a quite evening in the penthouse. The Lads where curled up under blankets watching the Bee Movie. Ryan made sure they had their popcorn and drinks before curling up on the love seat pulling out his laptop to work on an essay. He had some research done but didn’t care about it enough to put more effort into this paper.

Halfway through the movie his phone ranged. Looking at the screen, he saw it was a blocked number. Taking a quick glance at the boys he stood up muttering, “I’ll be outside. I’ll just be a few moments. Don’t do anything crazy.”

Quickly he rushed outside to the balcony, closing the door as he answer his phone. He made sure his back was turn so the boys couldn’t try to read his lips, not that was a good way to find out what he was saying anyways.

“Who is this?” He said not to politely. Anyone who would call on a block number was up to no good.

“Is this the Mad King?” A deep male voice said on the other line.

“Yes. Now what do you want?”

“We got a job for you. Hacking into the Maze Bank’s security. Think you can do it?”

Ryan smirked. “Of course. That is child’s play. Are you going to tell me what you actually need me to do or should I just hack and do my own thing?”

“Meet us at a warehouse near the shipping yard tonight, 10 pm. We will give all the details then and you can get to work. Once the job is done you will get your money.”

“How much are you talking?”

“Depends on how well you do your job.”

Suddenly Ryan heard Geoff yelling, “OH GOD! WHY?!” Whipping around he saw though the glass that the once clean living room was covered in red, yellow, and blue paint.

“Holy shit.” Ryan muttered. “I got to go. I will be there tonight.” Not waiting for the guy to respond Ryan hung up the phone, rushing into the living room.

Ryan stood there dumbfound. “What happened while I was outside? I was gone for like five minutes!”

“Gavin did it!” Michael exclaimed pointing to said brother.

“You weren’t watching them?” Jack asked Ryan. Her eyes brows frowned in confusion.

“I was gone for like five minutes max! I was taking a phone call.” Ryan explained eyes wide.

“Did you hear them make all this mess?” Geoff questioned.

Out of the corner of his eyes Ryan saw the young boys escape to their room. Cowards. Ryan wanted to join them but the anger in Geoff’s eyes kept him in his place. His brain raised for the right answer to calm Geoff but no matter how he admitted to not having eyes on the boys would upset Geoff.

“No,” Ryan admitted. “It must be thick glass…” He trailed off knowing that excuse was weak.

“What would have happen if there was an intruder?” Geoff crossed his arms, glaring. Ryan suspected that this wasn’t really about the boys making a mess with the pain, they have done worse after all, but had a rough job and was worried about their safety.

“I was taking a personal call. I—”

“This isn’t about you!” Geoff snapped. Ryan flinched. Geoff never raised his voice like that to him before. “You’re here to protect the boys Ryan! You need to do your damn job! That’s what we pay you for!”

Ryan stood there frozen. It took all his self-control not to yell back at Geoff. How fucking dare he accuse Ryan for not doing his job. Three years of protecting and caring for the Lads and Geoff suddenly doesn’t think has been doing his job.

He took a deep breath, talking in an even cold voice, “I’m sorry. I forgot.”  Ignoring the eyes on him he shoved his laptop in his backpack, slinging it over his shoulders. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to pay me since I wasn’t doing my job. After all, I’m just a babysitter. Right?” Brushing past Jack and Geoff he stormed towards the front door. “Good luck cleaning up.”

“Ryan wait!” Jack yelled after him. “Where are you going?!”

“Home! Consider this my resignation!” Ryan snapped back, slamming the door behind him.

His breathing was ragged and hands shook at his side as the elevator descended. He honestly does not want to go back to his parent’s house. They would ask too many questions. As soon as the elevator doors open, Ryan practically ran out of the building front door. Jumping on his bike Ryan speed down the street doing double the speed limit and swerving though the traffic. All while cursing Geoff.

* * *

“Are you the Mad King?” A tall well-built man asked when Ryan shut off his bike.

“I am.” Ryan pulled off his helmet, reveling the skull paint. He didn’t wear the skull mask, that was reserved for the Vagabond. However he couldn’t show his real face. Very few have ever seen his face paint while as the Vagabond so it was a good cover for the Mad King.

“This way,” The man said opening a side door to the warehouse.

The warehouse florescent lights blinded him for a moment. Parts of the building was walled off but there was still plenty of large space left open. Eight men stood around watching as Ryan was lead further into the warehouse. Another two sat a table full of computers and monitors.

“Welcome Mad King.” An older man greeted him, standing up from one of the computers. He had grey streaks in his hair, wrinkles around the eyes, but stood tall and proud. Clearly the leader.

“What is that you need me to do exactly?” Ryan asked going straight to business.

“Take a sit and I will explain it all.”

Ryan sat, listing patiently as this man explained their heist plans. The heist itself wasn’t going to take place until two weeks during a Gala party. That was when he realized these where part of the Black Flag Crew. Right now, they needed to get into the Maze Banks security system to find where the auction items were being held. How to get past any motion sensors, any alarms the high value items might have on their cases. Most importantly set it so when the timing was right all cameras either shut off or play a video on repeat during the heist.

Getting into the Maze Bank system was easy for Ryan. He did create it after all. It didn’t take long for Ryan to pull up live feeds, disarm any alarms, and a list of who was doing security for the event. He even found live feed of the ballroom being set up, as was the auction room. Pulling up the blue prints Ryan helped them plan what routs to take, best way to get into the building and how to get out. The part that took the longest was creating the code that will play a prerecorded feed on the cameras. He even added a bug that would destroy all footage in the past 24 hours.

The Black Flags let him work in silence, even offered him some coffee once the yawns got more frequent. It was around four in the morning when Ryan was finally done. He promised to come back later to test it out.

The nameless leader gave him 500 bucks with the promise more if the test and heist go smoothly.

Pocketing the cash Ryan left the warehouse, heading to a local motel. His parents still thought he was spending the night babysitting and he was no longer welcome at the penthouse.

Throwing his long dead cellphone and backpack on the second bed, Ryan headed to the bathroom to wash off the face paint. His heart ached watching the paint flow down the sink. The Lads had created that design for him years ago. Even though it hasn’t even been a day, Ryan already missed those crazy boys.

“How did it come to this?” He asked himself in the mirror.


End file.
